This invention relates generally to the field of laundry care, and more particularly to a magnetic/electromagnetic apparatus and process that is in whole, or in part magnetic, for laundering garments free and independently of chemical laundry detergents in an industrial, commercial or residential medium.
This invention relates specifically to the application of magnetic energy to increase the natural solvency of water to clean garments in any laundering application. It is meant to replace the need for chemical laundry detergents.
Magnetism is a well known natural force, and objects that employ it are known as magnets. By the close of the 1800""s, all of the elements were known to have some kind of magnetic characteristic. Those that lived in the ancient world could find the magnetic force because certain minerals and rocks are magnetic in their natural state. Materials which keep their magnetism autonomous of their environment are called permanent magnets. Those devices that can induce magnetic force using electricity are known as electromagnetic devices. The study of magnetic hydrodynamics, or the magnetic influence of water, is more than 100 years old. Research and development began with 1902 Nobel Prize winning physicist Hendrick Antoon Lorentz.
This invention may comprise either permanent magnetic or electromagnetic force. It utilizes the force of magnetism to alter the basic nature of water and increase its natural solvency, therefore making water xe2x80x9cwetterxe2x80x9d and better able to penetrate the garments to release stains and smells. The process has shown to work in both residential and commercial applications with impressive results, used both inside and on the outside water drum of machines completely free and independent of laundry detergent.
Chemical laundry detergents have been used for increasing the natural solvency of water to clean clothes since 1947. They chemically lower the surface tension of water to clean clothes, and hold soil in suspension until it is flushed down the sewage system.
Chemical laundry detergents are consumable, and are flushed into the natural environment after use. They must be purchased again and again. Some studies have shown that these flushed chemicals may cause certain levels of environmental degradation. Because the chemicals need to be flushed out of the garments, extra water, electricity, etc. is needed in a rinse cycle. The magnetic apparatus has shown to replace the need for detergents, and releases nothing derogatory into the environment. It virtually eliminates the need for a rinse cycle. It is a non-consumable and may be used as long as magnetic eddy currents are produced. Permanent magnets have been known to last well over 100 years.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an efficient, practical magnetic apparatus of simple construction which will replace the need for chemical detergents to clean garments in a laundry washing machine of any size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magnetic apparatus for laundering garments that may be placed or installed on the inside of the washing machine or secured on the exterior of the water drum of the washing machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a viable and cost effective alternative and replacement of chemical laundry detergents.
A further object of the invention is to provide a magnetic apparatus for laundering garments that may be used in concert with either an industrial sized laundry machine or a residential laundry machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to significantly reduce the amount of chemical pollutants dispersed into the natural environment from commercial and residential laundry applications by eliminating the need for chemical detergents.
Still yet another object of the invention is to reduce the amount of fresh water used in laundry washing applications by reducing or eliminating the need for rinsing out laundry chemicals and thereby diminishing costly laundry rinse cycles.
Another object of the invention is to create water, chemical, electricity, sewage and water heating savings by reducing overall run times by reducing said rinse cycles.
Another object of the invention is to reduce tensile strength fabric breakdown from chemicals by using a nonchemical based, magnetic cleaning method.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A magnetic/electromagnetic apparatus comprising: Application of permanent magnetics or electromagnetism to the interior or exterior of a washing machine to elevate the normal cleaning ability of water via increasing solvency by magnetic influence to clean laundry without the use of laundry detergents. Magnetic apparatus is submerged in washing water inside drum of machine, affixed to the exterior of the drum where water is contained, or the incoming water line to the machine. The invention comprises a plurality of shapes and sizes whereby magnetic apparatus may be placed within, or permanently installed on/in, either a commercial or residential sized washing machine. Apparatus is within a close proximity to the wash water whereby the magnetic emittance may effectively induce eddy currents to affect the water. A plurality of magnetic apparatuses may be necessary for any washing machine exceeding 5 pound laundry capacity up to, and including, industrial tunnel washers. An affixation may be used for exterior installation on industrial applications that secure magnetic apparatus(es) to the exterior bottom and side of the water drum, to the inside of the water drum, or the incoming water line.
A process for comprising the steps of: Application of permanent magnetics or electromagnetism to the interior or exterior of a washing machine to elevate the normal cleaning ability of water via increasing solvency by magnetic influence to clean laundry without the use of laundry detergents. Magnetic apparatus is submerged in washing water inside drum of machine, affixed to the exterior of the drum where water is contained, or the incoming water line to the machine. The invention comprises a plurality of shapes and sizes whereby magnetic apparatus may be placed within, or permanently installed on/in, either a commercial or residential sized washing machine. Apparatus is within a close proximity to the wash water whereby the magnetic emittance may effectively induce eddy currents to affect the water. A plurality of magnetic apparatuses may be necessary for any washing machine exceeding 10 pound laundry capacity up to, and including, industrial tunnel washers. An affixation may be used for exterior installation on industrial applications that secure magnetic apparatus(es) to the exterior bottom and side of the water drum, to the inside of the water drum, or the incoming water line.
The drawings comprise a portion of specifications and include possible embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. The invention is comprised, but not limited to, these particular embodiments. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.